


Seven Tears (Art)

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [5]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Pistol's "Between Your Smile and Your Sleight of Hand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Tears (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift, because Pistol is an amazing writer and makes me cry. I'm no zoronoa but I hope this accompanies the fic all right x) Stole the moon from google images (wikipedia methinks).


End file.
